Roadtrip to hell
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Being in a car with four other people isn't bad. But if those four people are straight-up weird, that's when it gets bad. —Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **cause i checked out this book out today at school and i realized it's a great nalu prompt.  
Even though i have like, 8 unfinished stories—

* * *

It was a Wednesday afternoon when her annoying little neighbor—whom she's known since they were barely toddlers—comes over all of an sudden and pops up a question that left her parents thinking if it's a good idea to send their one and only daughter across the country in a car full of idiots.

Sure, they didn't think they were idiots—since they're practically sweethearts in their eyes—but she knew they were.

Her little neighbor—he's not really little—Gray Fullbuster asks the loving Heartfillia family if their one and only daughter who was planning on enjoying her summer to go on a road trip with him and two others. Lucy, the blonde teenager, being a teenager after all was _not_ into going on some road trip his his neighbor whom she's known since her toddler years. She was into going out to the beach, tanning, shopping, and sleeping in for the whole summer.

She also recently broke up with her douche bag of a boyfriend so she needed to stay inside and cry about it all night too. She can't be hanging out with guys when she really wanted to stab every one of them with a sharp fork.

And ever since Gray came over and convinced her parents it'll be _fun_ and it'll take her mind off her ex Dan, her urge of stabbing boys with sharp forks were becoming bigger.

Now there she was, on a perfectly good Saturday morning with her bags being thrown in some Van while Gray was getting lectured by his parents.

* * *

"Did you really needed to take me too? I mean—we see each other more than enough."

"Come on, Lucy. It'll be fun. You can see some pretty sights and stuff and I promise well visit the beach."

"But I want to stay home and hang with my friends. Not your friends from your school," Lucy made a face at him as she put her bag in the back of the Van while Gray continued to put the bags in the trunk. Since Lucy started middle school, her parents transferred her to an all-girl school since they didn't like the thought of Lucy going to some school with a bad reputation. Lucy liked it once she got the hang of everything and eventually made friends—they actually gave out really cute uniforms too which Lucy thought was fantastic.

"You'll like my friends—I promise."

"I don't want to be the only girl!"

"You're not. My friend is bringing his cousin and he's bringing his girlfriend so you'll have her for company." Gray flashed a smile—which ticked Lucy off a bit—as he finally tossed in the final bag that was left on the driveway of the Heartfillia residence. "I swear if it's some bitchy stuck up slut, I'm going to kill myself along the way."

"Nah—I promise you'll like her one hundred percent." He gave her the thumbs up as he went on over towards where she was sitting halfway in the car, leaning against the door. "Now we just need to wait for these assholes."

"Wait who are these 'friends' anyways?" Lucy asked as she put quotations around the word friends. "They're people I've know since sixth grade—they're a bunch of assholes."

"Why are you friends with them then?!"

"Because I am."

"What's their—"

"Gray, I think your friends are here!" Ur shouted making Lucy and Gray turn and look at the black car driving up Gray's driveway.

Gray got up and gave Lucy a pat in the head before jogging on over towards the black car that just parked, people emerging out of the small Toyota. She didn't like the thought of meeting these 'assholes' but if she needed to survive the whole summer in a car with them—she might as well get a bit cozy with them.

Lucy made sure her hair was perfect before standing up to walk on over towards the people that were Gray's friends. The first person she noticed was a short girl with shoulder-length blue hair pulled back with a orange headband. Next to her was a relatively tall male with long black spiky hair with millions of piercings all over him. He looked a bit mean but she could totally see Gray and him being buds. Now she was wondering where the little girl's boyfriend was.

She couldn't care less if she had no make-up on since she was going on a road trip with Gray, his friend, his cousin, and his girlfriend. If there were cute boys she would be bothered but this? No, she was actually too freaking lazy and tired to even care.

"Hi! You must be Gray's friend—I'm Levy! Nice to meet you!" The small blue-haired teen smiled widely as she extended her hand out. She had a novel clutched by her side and she noticed it right away.

It was one of her favorite novels—Beautiful Creatures.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. And by any chance—do you like reading?"

"Like it? I love it! I love reading and writing and anything based on literature."

"Levy, I think you and I are going to be the best of friends." Lucy gave a wide smile before the two went all squeal-ish and hug-ish on each other. The black-haired male who was unloading the luggage groaned and let out an offensive comment leaving Lucy gaping but Levy brushed it off, snorting in response. "Ignore him—he's my boyfriend, Gajeel."

"Did you say _boyfriend?_" Lucy asked in disbelief. To Lucy's dismay, she nodded. "Well... isn't that shocking."

"Oh, he's a big sweetheart, don't worry about him!" Levy laughed making Lucy nod in response and shake her head. She blinked couple of times and looked at Levy who was looking at the blonde do her little thing. "So, uh, isn't there supposed to be one more person?"

"Oh, yeah! But he ran into Gray's house to use his bathroom—he had to pee apparently." Levy mused making Lucy make a face at that statement.

God, this guy already sounds like a weirdo and Lucy did _not_ want to be stuck in a car with a weirdo all summer. What kind of friends did Gray have anyways?

"Hey Shrimp! Come help me take these bags to the car! I don't want to put the wrong shit in the place!" Gajeel yelled making Levy and Lucy turn their attention to him. Levy rolled her eyes and went on over to her boyfriend before they broke out in an heated argument which lasted only 30 seconds before they started to suck face.

Lucy turned around at the sight with wide horrified eyes before walking on over to the Van, sitting down in the backseat with her feet sticking out.

She could feel it in her guts that this will be one hell of a crazy adventure. Especially with these weirdo's Gray socialized with.

She just needed to meet the guy who had to pee and see how he's like. Maybe he'll be better?

As Lucy sat there and watched the time pass with the boys shoving bags of every size into the trunk, she noticed third male carrying luggage to the Van and dumping the bags into the Van. He was also teasing and arguing with Gray every time they passed each other and it looked like they were having some kind of battle. She couldn't really see his face or anything but she could tell he worked out with the way his back muscle and his arms looked. He looked freaking _hot _from the back.

Only if he could look equally as hot from the front.

Lucy waited to look at his face to judge him mentally, never realizing Gray was walking towards her and calling her name multiple times. When she did, it was because he waved his arms in front of her face to get his attention.

"What the hell are you spacing out for, Heartfillia? Don't tell me you're thinking of that Dan guy again—"

"Gray!" Lucy snapped at her childhood friend as she glared. "Don't remind me of that asshole!"

"Then why the hell are you spacing out?" Gray snapped back making Lucy want to throw something at him. "I'm trying to look at your friend over there, 'kay?" Lucy yelled right at him as she pointed at the male that was digging through the trunk of the black Toyota. Gray turned and looked to see what she was pointing at and face-palmed. "Hey, Natsu! Get your ass over here!"

"What do you want?!"

"Meet Lucy!"

"That Luigi chick you were talkin' about?" The male jogged on over towards them and once he got close enough, Lucy's eyes widen.

Does he seriously have _pink_ hair? Was this normal for a 18 year old male in the 21st century? And did he just say _Luigi_?

"It's _Lucy_, ash brains. And yeah, meet Lucy." Gray extended his hand out to point at Lucy who gave a half-hearted wave to the handsome weirdo in front of her. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised and gave her a wave right back, planting his hands on his hips. "Uh, hi Lucy."

"Hi... Natsu?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you have pink hair?"

"Why do you have yellow hair?!" He shot right back as soon as he heard the words coming out of the dumbfounded girl's lips. "I was just... asking..."

"I was born with it, duh. What kind of weirdo can't figure that out?" He said before he smirked and ran off to go help with the last few bags that were left in the trunk of his car. He left Lucy there staring and gawking at what just happened, Gray sighing at his stupidity. Well, that was one heck of a introduction. Now that she's met everyone, she suddenly didn't want to go anymore.

Lucy stood up and raised her hands as Gray eyed her in confusion. "That's it, I'm not going."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"You're going!"

"Fuck no! You can't make me!" Lucy yelled before dashing for her house. But before she could make it to the door, Gray grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, leaving the blonde screaming and begging to stay for the rest of the summer before the road trip to hell can start.

* * *

**a/n:** roooooad trip! oh yeah, how fun would that be? road trip with Gray, Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel. yup, yup.

This is my new story guys—sorry it's a bit crappy. it has been thundering and raining like a bitch here for an hour and i'm going to die soon so i love you all.  
Don't forget to leave me a lovely review!


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"You're going!"_

_"Fuck no! You can't make me!" Lucy yelled before dashing for her house. But before she could make it to the door, Gray grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, leaving the blonde screaming and begging to stay for the rest of the summer before the road trip to hell can start._

* * *

"Lucy, make sure to eat all three of your meals every day and don't get into trouble, alright? Don't talk to strangers unless you really have to and mama and papa had put some extra money in your emergency credit card unless you have an emergency. We have given you a good 300 dollars in cash in your wallet so use that for money and souvenirs and make sure you take many pictures for mama to see! And also—"

"I got it, mama. You don't need to treat me like I'm five again," Lucy sighed as she surpassed the urge to roll her eyes. Layla smiled sadly as she gave her daughter one last bone-crushing hug. "I will miss you!"

"Then let me stay!"

"It's too late for that, honey." Judo said as he gave his daughter a squeeze on the shoulder. Lucy frowned and turned her head to see the four car-mates she'll be stuck with arguing who gets to sit in the front and who doesn't.

Lucy turned back around and gave her parents the best smile she can muster. "Take care while I'm gone—I'll make sure to give you calls and updates time to time."

"Oh Lucy, we'll miss you!" Layla cried out as she threw her arms over her daughter, Lucy crying out in surprise. "M—mama! I'll only be gone for a couple weeks!"

"You know mama doesn't like it when you're away from her for such a long time!"

"Mrs. Heartfillia, I'll take care of her—promise." Gray suddenly popped up right next to Lucy as he put an arm around her shoulders. Lucy looked at Gray in annoyance as she tried to pry her mother off her. "See, Gray said I'll be fine so don't worry."

"Take care of her, Gray. We'll see you guys soon," Judo gave Gray a pat on the back before Gray pulled Lucy and took her over to the van. "You're sitting between flame-head and me, okay?"

"What?! Are you _trying_ to make me suffer?!"

"Look, Levy and Gajeel need to be next to each other and I'm not sure you'll want to be next to or between a couple who can't keep their hands off of each other. So we're going to make Gajeel drive this one and switch off, okay?"

"Can't _you_ be in the middle?!"

"No," Gray deadpanned before shoving Lucy in the van right next to Natsu who flinched over the sudden pop up. Lucy and Natsu looked at each other before Gray shoved Lucy in further, the blonde quickly sitting up right before Gray or anyone can see her panties under her skirt.

Gray scooted in right next to Lucy and closed the Van door shut. There was an awkward silence before Gajeel cleared his throat and turned around, checking to see if everyone was present. "Alright, we're not going to stop for _any_ bathroom breaks or anything after our first on at the gas station, alright? So do your business and shit there and if you're not in the car by 20 minutes, I'm leaving without ya, alright?"

"Aye sir."

"Good,"

Gajeel turned the keys and the van roared into life, soon setting it into drive to drive away from the Heartfillia and Fullbuster residence.

After driving down the road, Levy turned around in her seat and smiled at Lucy who blinked in surprise. Gray had his music blasting in his ears while looking out the window while Natsu had his eyes closed—looking as if he was sleeping.

"So, Lu-Chan! Tell me some things about you! How come you know Gray?"

"Uhm, Gray and I are basically childhood friends; we've been together since I've moved in that house 15 years ago."

"Oh, that's cool. But why don't you go to our school then?"

"I go to an all girl's school because my parents wanted me to." Lucy shrugged making Levy nod her small head. She smiled and jolted in realization, grabbing her bag that was on the floor by her feet to dig in it. She soon pulled out a couple of books that sparked Lucy's interest. "Hey Lu-Chan, have you ever read the Hunger Game's series?"

"Well, duh! They're one of my favorites!"

"Whose your favorite?! Mine is Peeta."

"Hey, why not Gale?!"

"They're equally hot anyways."

"Like Katniss?"

Levy and Lucy both turned around to see Natsu staring at the both of them, his arms crossed over his chest while his onyx eyes traveled to Levy to Lucy.

"I thought you were sleeping, Natsu?"

"Yeah, but your voices woke me up." Natsu said a bit harshly while staring at Lucy. Lucy flushed and looked away in annoyance, clearing her throat. "So, do you usually carry around books with you?"

"Yes, I have a whole bag dedicated to books. You see that orange bag back there?" Lucy turned around to look at the bag in the trunk, nodding when she saw it. "That's just full of books." Lucy's jaw dropped as she looked back at Levy who nodded proudly.

She had never thought she'll find someone who enjoyed books as much as she did.

Lucy smiled as she looked at Levy who smiled back—knowing that she'll be friends with this teen for a long time thanks to her obsession with books and literature.

"Alright, we're at the gas station so go buy drinks or whatever—I'm going to fill the van up so if anyone of you aren't out in 20 minutes—good luck getting back home."

Everyone started to rush out of the car to go do their business before Gajeel could leave them, most of them entering to go buy refreshment and snacks.

Lucy nudged Gray and pulled her palm out in front of him, smiling innocently. "Can I borrow some money?"

Gray gave Lucy a look making Lucy get the feeling he wasn't going to.

"The fuck, Heartfillia? Your parents gave you enough money to allow you to survive a lifetime," Gray nudged her back as he left Lucy pouting in front of the gas station.

She sighed and was about to go back into the van and grab her purse but someone nudge her from behind catching her attention.

"Come on, blondie. I'll buy you something," Natsu murmured as he past the blonde who blinked in surprise. She blushed over the smirk he gave her as he entered the gas station, shaking her head. "No way, Lucy. You've just got out of a relationship, boys are assholes, boys are assholes... don't fall for his stupid face!"

"Uh... ma'am?"

Lucy turned her head to see a male standing there with his eyebrow raised, staring at the blonde who blushed in embarrassment. Lucy cleared her throat and squeaked an apology before quickly entering the gas station, leaving the dumbfounded stranger standing there.

Lucy immediately went on over to the fridges and grabbed an energy drink and a bottle of water, walking on over to the cashier to place it on the counter.

"Good morning ma'am, do you want anything—"The cashier looked up and stopped talking as he saw Lucy looking around, their eyes locking after a moment of silence. "Hi, I'll just take these two."

"O—okay... that'll be four dollars."

"E—eh?! I only have two dollars though... do you possibly think I can get a... discount?" Lucy smiled cutely as she swayed back and forth. The cashier looked at Lucy in surprise as she leaned against the counter, grabbing his arm. She batted her eyelashes and pouted, looking up at him in a seductive manner. "Hey... do you think you can?"

"S—sure..."

"Thanks—!"

"Here's your four dollars," A hand suddenly slapped down with money under them. Lucy and the cashier turned to look at an angry looking Gray, Lucy smiling sheepish at her childhood friend. She gathered her drinks and gave Gray a pat in the shoulder before walking back to the van, leaving the cashier to deal with the male.

"Hehe... sucker." Lucy giggled, placing her drinks on the seat. She sat back down with the door open as she whipped out her make-up bag, deciding to do her make-up since Gray's little friend was actually a hottie.

Lucy pulled out her eyeliner as she started to go along her waterline, carefully and gently putting her make-up on.

When she was almost finished, she was interrupted by Gray who angrily threw a bag of chips at her face. She watched as the bag dropped on her lap, lifting her head up to look in her tiny mirror to notice she had a big pink line of lip gloss trailing from her lips down.

"What the fuck, Gray?!"

"What have I told you on trying to get discounts or free stuff with your body?! Are you _trying_ to get raped for something?! You're even wearing that tiny-ass shirt that _barely_ covers your no-no areas!"

Lucy snorted as Gray used a kid word, covering her partly glossy lips. "No-no areas?"

"You know what I mean! You little—you owe me four dollars!"

"_Fine!_" Lucy shouted right back as she crossed her arms. She grabbed a tissue she found in one of the pockets and whipped her lips and face, ignoring the male who awkwardly stood next to her. Once she finished, she turned around to throw the used tissue at Gray who caught it in his hands before it could hit him in the face.

"Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. I'm just a little disappointed," Gray clicked his tongue in disapproval earning a frown from Lucy. She wobbled on over to him and embraced him, giving him a slight squeeze. "You're supposed to be taking care of me—not fighting with me. My parents trust you, y'know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Gray sighed as he detangled the blonde from him. He threw the tissue away and looked around to see if he saw Natsu or Levy around. He noticed Levy and Gajeel were inside buying food while Natsu was walking on over to them with a cup of coffee and something sticking out of his mouth.

"Here, why don't you go make friends with Natsu while I go use the bathroom?"

"Natsu? Why?"

"Because you need friends." Gray gave Lucy a pat in the head before walking off, Lucy shouting something that was unnecessary. She crossed her arms and watched Gray walk off as Natsu approached, handing her what looked like a Popsicle. "Here—you seem like a girl who'll enjoy a Popsicle."

"What are you implying?"

"That you like Popsicles."

"Are you saying—"

"You talk a lot."

"You're—"

"And you're loud too."

"Well you're an _asshole!_" Lucy screeched making him cringe. Natsu clicked his tongue and tossed his bag into the van, looking back at the blonde in front of him. "But you're pretty so yeah."

"Make up your mind!"

"Calm down, weirdo."

Lucy felt like she was the only sane person on this road trip, covering her face with her hands. She stayed in that position till she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see Natsu trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh my god, Gray was right!"

"What did Gray say?"

"That snow cone said if I tried saying these things and going back and forth you'll surely act like this. Oh my god—I can't believe you're so gullible." Natsu laughed out loud making Lucy look at him in confusion. She stared at him laugh for a while before she hit his chest with her fist, glaring at him. "You're such a jerk!"

"Sorry. I'm actually a cool guy, y'know. We can be best friends," Natsu grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. Lucy flushed and looked away in irritation, muttering a curse word under her breath. "Aw, come on, Luce. Let's start over,"

"Fine, whatever."

"Cool. I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you."

"Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy nodded in his direction making him grin wider. He suddenly embraced her in his arms making her yelp in surprise. "Let's be best friends! We'll have so much fun in this road trip!"

"Y—yeah..!" Lucy half-heartedly agreed as she was suffocating in the male's arms. She tried her best to think of the positives but she ended up crying about how bad this road trip was going to end.

* * *

**a/n: **hey guys. Sorry for the late updates and stuff... I've been really busy lately. So, this will probably be the last update for a while. _Maybe_.

And guess what? I was asked to homecoming today! Yaaaay! One of my best guy friends asked me with t-shirts that spelled out, 'will you go to homecoming with me?' with my two friends helping out. xD  
Hahaha, I also have my jealous boyfriend who's fine with this and not fine with this. Ahh, wish I could take him. But distance is a bitch, isn't it?

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter cause I didn't.


End file.
